


Gotta Take a Dump

by zuotian



Category: South Park
Genre: Art, Content of Steadily Increasing Quality, FTM Cartman, Gratuitous Height Difference, Japanese Schoolgirl Uniform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sketches, panty shot, post nut clarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuotian/pseuds/zuotian
Summary: a sketch dump, that is
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trying to practice digital art. here are all my attempts, some more successful than others. none of these drawings bar a select few should probably see the light of day but i'm gonna subject u to them anyway. cheers!

first up is a moderately shitty cartman sketch made more palatable by the following less shitty kenny sketch. had coyote teeth on the brain. i want kenny's socks/shoes


	2. Chapter 2

talking about murder probably


	3. Chapter 3

scene from [Outside of the Pines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871697).


	4. Chapter 4

more spam. practiced cell shading with this one. my wrist hurts so bad. slowly getting better at pulling facial features out of my ass. added a whole pixel for the line work. i like two better than just one.

jury is still out on whether i'll get around to drawing anyone besides cartman and kenny. probably gonna do some Nudes next.

he's drinking double dew btw. 


	5. Chapter 5

i take back what i said about the thicker lines 1 px is where it's at.

spent about six hours on this so you'll have to suffer the progress shots. not really based on any particular scene/fic though i'll probably write something inspired by it one day. what are they talking about?????

_And we'll comfort each other_   
_Like we used to in our time_   
_You'll say it'll be just like the old days_   
_But it won't be the fucking old days_   
_No it won't be the fucking old days_   
_Only now with our broken parts_   
_Our overused and torn up pieces_   
_Will it be better than before?_   
_Will it be better than before?_

_[Shit Twins - Dads](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKvySi11Aqw)_


	6. Chapter 6

working on a smutty drawing that became more invovled than i thought so i took a break to sketch this

it's 2020 i think the world is ready for ftm cartman. i don't have any stakes in the tucute vs truscum debate but i envision cartman as a transmedicalist kalvin garrah type. he lives stealth but can't help debating kyle who read judith butler once and wants to dismantle the gender binary. stan guilelessly comes out as nonbinary and cartman loses his shit. he respects kenny as an "old school" cis transvestite/crossdresser. his bottom dysphoria is alleviated once they adjust the tmi scale to include micro testosterone penises. since he's scared of needles he takes T through gel. i'll save the rest of my headcanons for the fic i'm gonna write..... one day.....


	7. Chapter 7

having a tall boyfriend sucks (just kidding cartman loves it)


	8. Chapter 8 [NSFW]

we've got an E rating now people!!!! thank you kenny. i've always wanted to see him in a japanese school girl uniform considering princess kenny confirms he's a total weeb. now we can print this on a body pillow. starting price is $1000000000.

posting both versions as i think the flat colors look better. you bet your ass i'm gonna write a fic based off this eventually

also started a proper imgur account bc ao3 sucks for image sharing.[ here's a link if you want a better viewing experience.](https://zuotian.imgur.com/all/) will eventually post the other drawings as well. 


	9. Chapter 9 [NSFW]

there's soooo much wrong with this. why is kenny's thigh 4x longer than his calf? why is his dick sideways? since when does cartman have a hunchback? why is his head so fucking small? is kenny corndogging him? 

i don't know the answer to these questions. just focus on their tender gaze as they float in space and defy the laws of physics/human anatomy. 


	10. Chapter 10 [NSFW]

going on vacation so i'll leave you with some smutty ftm cartman pics. not my greatest work but i just needed to get this out of my system lmfao. see u in a week i may or may not catch covid


	11. Chapter 11 [NSFW]

i return bearing kenny stuck in a post-nut fugue state. partly inspired by [succubutts' sex education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990179) please go read it. cartman will be up next


	12. Chapter 12 [NSFW]

more [sex education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990179) fanart w/ cartman and a bonus heidi.

tfw u have gay horny feelings 4 ur best friend. we've all been there .... right ??????

heidi is a nice girl w nicer tits according to kenny. if u ask cartman she is a psycho bitch


	13. Chapter 13

art for my [piss fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258510). proceed w caution lol

[rambo](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fpmcvariety.files.wordpress.com%2F2016%2F01%2Frambo-first-blood-1982-sylvester-stallone.jpg%3Fw%3D1000%26h%3D563%26crop%3D1&f=1&nofb=1) and [liberty kids](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FRLhVc5FdtIM%2Fmaxresdefault.jpg&f=1&nofb=1) were my aesthetic inspirations


	14. Chapter 14

couple sketches for [chapter 7 of big poppa ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482413/chapters/61787476)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proof i am still alive. got a new laptop and tablet.


End file.
